1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function device for performing, at least, telephone communication and facsimile functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-function devices that perform telephone communication and facsimile functions, etc. are widely known. This type of multi-function device comprises a main unit, a telephone, and a telephone holder. The main unit comprises an interface device that communicates with a telephone communication circuit, a facsimile device, and a communication device that communicates with the telephone via a wire or wirelessly.
Furthermore, telephones include telephones to be utilized close to the main unit, and telephones to be utilized at a position separated from the main unit. Below, a telephone to be utilized close to the main unit will be referred to as a base phone, and a telephone to be utilized at a position separated from the main unit will be referred to as a remote phone. Base phones include a base phone that communicates with the main unit via a wire (a wired base phone), and a base phone that communicates wirelessly with the main unit (a cordless base phone). When not in use, the wired base phone is placed in a telephone holder that is integrally formed with the main unit. When not in use, the cordless base phone is charged by being placed on a charger that is integrally formed with the main unit. The remote phone is usually a cordless telephone. The remote phone is charged by being placed on a charger that is in a position separated from the main unit (i.e. a charger that is not fixed to the main unit).
Multi-function devices include multifunction devices provided with a base phone and multi-function devices not provided with a base phone (i.e. multi-function devices provided only with a remote phone).
Furthermore, some users of multi-function devices prefer a multi-function device provided with a base phone because it is easy to use the telephone and the facsimile simultaneously. Other users prefer a multi-function device without a base phone because the base phone is obstructive when using the facsimile, or because the space where the main unit is located is saved, etc.
The present applicants set forth a multi-function device that fulfills the demands of both types of users. This multi-function device comprises a telephone unit that includes of a telephone holder and a telephone coupled, by a cord, with the telephone holder. The telephone unit can be attached to and separated from a main unit. That is, the telephone unit can be utilized as a base phone by attaching the telephone unit to the main unit.
The user can utilize the multi-function device with the telephone unit attached to the main unit. Furthermore, the user can utilize the multi-function device with the telephone unit separated from the main unit. All users can thus utilize the multi-function device as desired.